Truth or Dare: The Demigod Couples' Time Waster
by SonOfTheStormbringer
Summary: WARNING: EXTREME FLUFF Includes Beckelina, Jasper, Leyna, Percabeth, Thalico, and Tratie! Please review! I had to change the previous edition since it had no disclaimers... " Anyways, enjoy my first fanfic! Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks guys for reading my first fanfic! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy or any of the other characters in this story.  
**

Percy's POV

Sigh... There's not much to do at camp today. It was raining outside, so Capture the Flag was not an option (I was fine with the rain, but other people thought that the rain gave me an unfair advantage or something. Go figure.).

I paced endlessly around his room, looking for something to do. I cleaned my cabin (**Annabeth: You cleaned your cabin? Percy: Yeah, I was that bored**) and sorted out all my stuff. I came across many things during the cleanup, including my Minotaur horn, and other various items.

When I finished, I looked at the clock and discovered that this whole process took an hour to do. So I still had a lot of time to waste.

Then, I had a brilliant idea.

Annabeth's POV

For an ADHD demigod to sit around for hours not doing anything is practically torture worthy of the Fields of Punishment. Luckily, I had a book to read, which helped ease the boredom.

Then, a rainbow appeared in front of me and scared me half to death. Then I recognized it to be an Iris-message. It was Percy.

"Hey, Annabeth," Percy said. "Want to come over? I figured you were bored and I thought of an idea. Let's play Truth or Dare."

"Sure," Annabeth replied. Gods, he was cute, she thought. "Just make sure to invite everyone too, Seaweed Brain."

"Okay, I'll work on it. Go to my place in an hour, then we'll start," Percy replied.

This was going to be great.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy or any of the other characters in this story.**

Percy's POV

Great. Time to get this party started. I IM'ed Travis and Katie, Beckendorf and Silena, Thalia and Nico, and Leo and Piper.

I don't know who did it, but apparently Jason and Reyna were invited too. I'm guessing Leo and Piper wanted them to come.

When everyone arrived, I welcomed them all to my cabin, drying them using my awesome water powers.

When everyone had settled in, I started the game.

I went first. I spun the bottle (which I conveniently found while cleaning my room) and it landed on Thalia.

"Okay, Thalia. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, Kelp Head."

Since she said that, I was going to make this embarrassing. "I dare you to... kiss Nico!"

Thalia blushed so hard she looked like an overripe tomato. Nico's complexion was no different.

"Fine, let's get this over with." She leaned towards Nico, and then kissed him on the lips. Apparently, I was right when I guessed they liked each other, because this went on for a long time, until Travis interrupted.

"Get a room!" he said. Thalia moved away from Nico, and from the looks on their faces they looked disappointed.

Then, it was Thalia's turn...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy or any of the other characters in this story.**

Thalia's POV

That Kelp Head! He was going to pay for making me do that. But still, Nico's lips felt... nice. It was like their lips were meant for each other or something. I pushed that thought aside for later.

I spun the bottle. It landed on... Katie.

"Okay, Katie. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare... No, truth," she stuttered.

"Okay, who do you like in this room?"

She blushed scarlet, and then replied, "Um... T-Travis..."

I knew it! I don't know how, but I just knew it!

Travis blushed almost as hard as Katie did, which confirmed my assumptions.

Then, it was Katie's turn...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy or any of the other characters in this story.**

Katie's POV

Thalia! Why do you have to be so... so... argh! But deep inside, I knew that he had to find out sooner or later.

I spun the bottle. It landed on... Beckendorf.

"Okay, Beckendorf. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, of course."

"I dare you to... run outside in the rain screaming who you like!"

Beckendorf, surprisingly, got up and went outside. We all watched him as he said, "I like you, Silena!"

Silena almost fainted on the spot; Luckily, Travis caught her before she hit anything. He placed her on a spare bunk. Gods, he was cute, with that smile and everything... I pushed that thought aside.

After screaming his head off, he went back to Percy's cabin, then he got dried down by Percy and we continued the game.

Now, it was Beckendorf's turn...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy or any of the other characters in this story.**

Beckendorf's POV

Well, that was fun.

I meant what I said. Silena was the most beautiful person in this world, and to him she was a goddess, unattainable and just as beautiful.

When I got back in the cabin, I saw Silena unconscious on a bed. I suddenly felt a pang of anger. "Who did this?" I said, slowly.

Percy replied, "No one knocked her out, bro. Calm down. She fainted when you screamed her name as the one you like."

I instantly felt guilty and continued to stare at Silena when she suddenly woke up.

"S-S-Silena? Are you alright?" I stuttered.

Instead of replying, she kissed me. On the lips. I was beyond shocked. It was... like I died, went to Elysium, and then came back.

"What was that for? Do you like me too...?"

"Yes, Charlie. I have always liked you. Will you be my boyfriend?"

Wow. This day was the best day of his life. "Yes, I would be honored to be your boyfriend," I replied.

Everyone went ballistic as we slowly hugged and kissed, finally as girlfriend and boyfriend.

Then we continued the game. I spun the bottle, and it landed at... Leo.

"Alright Leo, Truth or Dare?"

"I pick Dare."

"Alright. I dare you to... confess your love to the girl you like right now!"

Leo just stood up, walked over to Reyna (who was reddening as he approached) and said, "Reyna, in the past few years we have known each other, I have realized that I liked you. A lot. Reyna, I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Wow. That wasn't even part of the dare, but whatever. Reyna slowly replied, "Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend." Leo was so happy his smile could've lit up the dark side of the moon. He screamed, "YES!" and Reyna grabbed him and kissed him. On the lips. Wow. Hephaestus cabin was on a roll today.

Then we continued the game. Now, it was Leo's turn...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy or any of the other characters in this story.**

Leo's POV

I was so happy right now if I got any happier, I would've burned down the cabin due to my excitement. But I restrained myself. Finally, he thought, Reyna was mine. I tried so much times these past few years to get her to be my girlfriend, to no avail. I tried everything, from being her friend to helping her with everything she needed. But, that hard work has finally paid off.

Now, I spun the bottle. It landed at... Jason.

"Okey-dokey, Jason. Truth or Dare?"

Oh, this was going to be good. I had a million ideas on what to make Jason either say or do.

"Dare... no Truth, Valdez," He replied.

Yes... excellent, I thought. "Do you like Piper?"

Piper shot me a killer stare, but I was used to it. Then Jason said, "...Yes... Yes, I do like Piper, and if she'd let me I want it to be more than just a petty crush." Jason got up, then knelt in front of Piper (who was blushing so hard she looked like she ate one of my super spicy tacos) and said, "Piper Mclean, will you be my girlfriend?"

Piper was beyond shocked, and then choked out a reply. "Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend."

Wow. This day was going great, for me and everyone.

We continued on with the game. Now, it was Jason's turn...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy or any of the other characters in this story.**

Jason's POV

Wow. I can't believe I confessed to Piper. And she said yes! Man, was I happy. I have to thank Leo for this later.

I spun the bottle. It landed at... Nico.

"Alright Nico, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," he replied quickly.

I got an idea for this one, seeing my sister and him making out before.

"I dare you to... do Seven Minutes in Heaven with Thalia!"

If looks could kill, I would have been brutally murdered by my sister. Her stare was so scary, I regretted saying anything. But I saw something else in her eyes too. It was... gratitude? That was new.

Both of them reluctantly (so it seemed) got up and went to Percy's closet. Travis, being the person he is, said, "Don't forget to use protection!"

Nico and Thalia gave him a killer stare so scary I imagined him slowly dying on the inside.

When they finally entered the closet and closed the door, practically every ear in the cabin was on the door.

What we heard was this...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy or any of the other characters in this story.**

Nico's POV

Jason! I will kill you, slowly, when I get out of here. You will regret angering the ghost king, Nico thought. But another thought also popped up. Thank you, now I can tell her what I need to say. Wait, what, I thought.

Truthfully, I have liked Thalia from the moment I met her. It was easy to ignore at first, but every time I saw her, the feeling grew stronger to the point that I could not take my eyes of her. It was as if Aphrodite had a personal vendetta to bring me and Thalia together (**Aphrodite: Oh Hades, he found out**). It just that, Thalia was so... beautiful. Her eyes, her face and her body were so breath-taking I actually choked up when we met up once. But never mind that, time to focus on the task at hand...

Thalia's POV

Jason! If Nico plans to kill you, I'll join in to help him, I thought. But another thought came... Thank you, Jason, for this chance... woah. I never expected that.

I was a Hunter, meaning I can't fall in love. If I do, then I would have to break my oath to Artemis, and I can't be a Hunter anymore...

I don't know what to do! I was so confused, over my feelings for Nico and my commitment to Artemis. I know you would say to follow Artemis since she's a goddess, right? But I also like Nico; maybe I even _love_ him... Was he worth sacrificing my Hunter life for? I guess I'll find out...

**Oh yeah, my first rant! Thanks for all your reviews, and I will continue this later, when I do have time. I'm balancing this with studying for exams, so yeah! Enjoy! Don't forget to click that little blue box after you finish reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy or any of the other characters in this story.**

Thalia's POV

When I walked into Percy's closet with Nico, my heart was beating so fast I could feel it beating _out_ of my chest. Luckily, Nico didn't notice. The moment the closet door closed, Nico said this:

"You know, we don't have to do this. We could just pretend it happened, and then go on with our lives like normal, right?"

Then I said, "But Nico, I... I do have feelings for you. But I can't betray the Hunters."

Then Nico replied, "I have feelings for you too, but I don't want you to leave the Hunters because of me. I don't want that kind of pressure on you. I care about you too much to let you have that kind of burden."

I was beyond shocked. He went beyond my expectations. He didn't want me to leave the Hunters to put me through that? I felt this was a confirmation for my feelings. Sorry Artemis, but I can't serve you anymore, I thought. I want someone who truly cared for me, who _loved_ me as I am.

"I, Thalia Grace, renounce my vows as being a Hunter of Artemis."

I instantly felt the power leave my body. I staggered a bit, but Nico steadied me.

"Nico, I have realized that you _are_ worth leaving the Hunters."

Nico's expression was priceless. He then said, "Then, Thalia Grace, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, Nico, I would love to be." I then kissed his lips, and I have to admit it was the best kiss I've had since.

Then everyone outside listening in on our conversation fell through the door, and I instantly felt angry.

"You guys..." I said, slowly. "DO YOU GUYS HAVE A SENSE OF PRIVACY?"

Everyone backed away to get away from me. I was about to call a lightning bolt to hit Percy (**Percy: Why me? Thalia: Because I just felt that you should be hit first. Annabeth: She's right, you know. Percy: Hey, no fair!**) when Nico stopped me.

"Come on Thalia, leave them be. We'll have them do something embarrassing later."

Now, it was Nico's turn...

**Yes, I got some rant space! Remember to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy or any of the other characters in this story.**

Nico's POV

Finally! Thalia Grace, _the_ Thalia Grace, was my girlfriend. I couldn't believe that worked as well as he thought it'd be.

Now it was my turn. I spun the bottle, and it landed at... PERCY! Oh, this was going to be good.

When Percy saw my face, he knew he was dead.

"Okay Percy, Truth or Dare?"

"D-D-Dare," he said, while he braced for the worst.

"I dare you to... also do the Seven Minutes in Heaven with Annabeth!" Oh, revenge was sweet. Cold and sweet.

Percy's face was scarlet red, comparable to human blood, and I've seen enough of that to know. Annabeth's complexion was no different.

Thalia gave me a proud smile, which made me blush a little. Then Percy and Annabeth got up and entered the closet door.

As soon as it closed I beckoned everyone to come closer to listen in, and this is what we heard...

**RANT SPACE! Here you go, some Percabeth is starting! Get ready for the next chapter, which I'm probably typing up at this very moment. Don't forget to click that blue box and give a review! I would like to thank you all who gave me a review, so keep giving those reviews. I want to make this as enjoyable for you guys as much as possible, but you guys have to tell me what you want! –whew – that was a long rant. Anyways, keep reading! GO PERCABETH!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy or any of the other characters in this story.**

**Percy's POV**

I knew this was going to happen. I just knew it.

Why did everyone assume Annabeth and I were for each other? I mean, she's cute and smart and stuff but she deserves a guy better than me. If I didn't know any better, I swear to all the gods that Aphrodite was making me feel these emotions for Annabeth, since she promised to make my love life as miserable as possible. (**Aphrodite: Darn it, how does everyone find out? Poseidon: Because you're just that obvious. Aphrodite: How did you get in here? Athena: I wanted to see what you were doing to my daughter Annabeth and Poseidon wanted to come along.**) Not that I'm saying this was miserable. I was actually feeling pretty happy when I figured out that I liked Annabeth. In fact, I was super happy that I get to do this. Hopefully Annabeth feels the same...

**Annabeth's POV**

I wasn't at all surprised when Nico dared Percy to do Seven Minutes in Heaven with me. Someone was bound to do it sooner or later. What I didn't understand was why everyone kept pushing them together to the point where I didn't want to be with Percy anymore. But I couldn't. I don't deny that I have feelings for him, but they were slowly getting stronger, almost to the point where I couldn't take my eyes off his six-pack abs, his sea-green eyes, his messy hair, and... woah. Did I really think that? Did I actually look at him that much to notice these qualities of him that I would have never notice if I... Oh my gods. I'm in... LOVE?

**Percy's POV**

When I saw Annabeth's face light up like it usually does when she figured out something, I wondered what it was.

And you're probably asking: Why was I looking at her at the time?

Well, it's kind of hard not to look at her. With that blond hair, stormy grey eyes, and a rocking body, what's not too look at... woah. Do I really look at Annabeth that much to notice these things? Did I... oh my gods. I'm in... LOVE?

**OH MY GODS! They have realized their feelings for each other! What will happen next...? Pls. Review!**

**Sorry for the repeats in their confessions. If you guys have better ideas on how to make your favorite couples hook up, just leave a comment in the reviews. Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy or any of the other characters in this story.**

Annabeth's POV

When we finally entered the closet, he said these words:

"Annabeth, it is okay if you don't want to do this. I don't mind."

Then I replied, "But, they're probably listening right now as we speak, so that's out of the question since you said it out loud, Seaweed Brain."

Then Percy said, "My bad. So... how do we get out of this? You always have a plan, right? We've gotten through stickier situations than this before..."

Then he stopped. He then said this:

"Who I am kidding. Annabeth Chase, I have liked you since we've had our first quest together. When you said you would stay behind for me to get my mother back, I didn't want you to. I wanted you to stay. I couldn't stop thinking about you. You were also the reason I gave up immortality and godship. I didn't want to leave you. So, Annabeth Chase, will you be my girlfriend?"

I was stunned. All that information... wait. He LIKES me? Oh my gods...

Percy's POV

I now waited for the imminent slap in the face.

Instead, she kissed me. On the lips.

Oh. My. Gods.

Does this mean... she ALSO LIKES me?

"Yes, Percy. I would love to be your girlfriend."

... YES! SHE SAID YES!

Then we had our first real kiss. It was so passionate, so wonderful; we didn't notice Travis taking a picture of us while we were kissing until we saw the flash...

**OH TRAVIS, YOU ARE SO DEAD. Find out what happens to Travis... Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry guys! I just had this huge writer's block, but I got through it! Here's (finally) the thirteenth chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Rick does****.**

No one's POV

As Travis took the picture, he suddenly realized the huge consequences of his actions. But it was too late. The deed was done. And he was dead.

Percy, on the other hand, had different things on his mind. Like what would be a great torture/dare for Travis. And Annabeth. He thought that she never had feelings for him, that they were just friends.

"Think about it later," Percy said. "Right now, TRAVIS, YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

_5 minutes later..._

"OWW!" Travis screamed.

"And that's what you get, Travis. Now give me the camera." Percy said.

"Fine, just don't do that again," Travis said.

After deleting the picture, they resumed their game. It was, of course, Percy's turn.

Percy spun the bottle. It landed on... Nico!

Percy suddenly had this great idea for Nico. "Nico, I dare you to... tell Zeus _and_ Hades that you and Thalia are together!"

Nico went from pale to extreme paleness, and he stood there, stunned.

"W-what? Do you want me to die or something?" Nico stuttered.

"No, I don't. Tell your dad first, probably better." Percy reassured him.

"Fine, but if I die, Thalia will have my permission to kill you severely." Nico threatened.

He then shadow-traveled to the Underworld...

**Oh yeah! This chapter's done, and I have some rant space! Again I'm sorry that you guys had to wait for this chapter. Also, I appreciate the reviews! You guys give me such great ideas. You guys are awesome! Right now, I'm probably typing down the fourteenth chapter, just so you guys are updated. Thanks for your reviews, don't forget to keep reviewing!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey people! Here's the latest chapter! Enjoy! And remember to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians, Rick Riordan does.**

Chapter 14

Nico's POV

"Oh gods, I think I might actually die. Do you know how much our parents hate each other?"

"I know, Death Breath, I'm worried too. That's why I came too."

As Thalia and I approached my dad's palace, I held her hand, to calm my nerves. Thalia smiled, and that helped me calm down, just a bit.

Slowly, they opened the palace doors. It still looked the same, the last time I visited. The same jeweled flowers (Persephone's contribution), the same torture cries in the distance (probably the Fields of Punishment), and the same black throne, in which Hades was currently sitting on.

"Son, what are you doing here? I was not expecting you today-"

"Dad, let's make this quick. I am dating Thalia, please don't kill her, I won't break up with her even if you tell me too, and I really love her, and-"

"Wait. I know already, and I approve of this relationship," Hades answered calmly.

"Okay th- wait, say what?" I said.

"Nico, I saw this coming from a mile away. Even though I'm no expert in love, you were obviously in love with this girl. I accepted the fact that you will get together in the near future, so now, I'm happy for you." He replied.

I stood there, dumbfounded. I was THAT obvious?

"T-Thanks, Dad. I'm glad you accept us." I said.

"Your welcome, son. Now, I must be going. Cerberus wants to go for a walk, and I can't let Persephone do that, like last time." He said as he flashed out.

Wow, that was easy, now Zeus…

**Whoa, didn't expect that coming did you? I wanted Hades to be actually nice in this story, and that went well. Now Zeus, on the other hand… (insert evil laugh here). Well, that's half of the dare done. Remember to review! I appreciate all your reviews! Next chapter will be on soon… REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello people! Here's chapter 15, I hope you enjoy it! I had a hard time thinking about what Zeus should say… Anyways, Enjoy! And review!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, not the characters.**

Chapter 15

Thalia's POV

I am so glad I came with Nico. By the time we were crossing the sky bridge towards Olympus, I was mentally freaking out. The fact there we were way up in the sky didn't help.

"Thalia, calm down, we got this. Hades didn't blast us to bits, and I'm hoping your dad follows his example." Nico said.

"But, what if he doesn't? There are too many risks. We have to go…" I said, before he interrupted me with a kiss.

Nico's lips crashed into mine, and I felt as if all my problems have been washed away, leaving me with a sense of peace. I finally calmed down, and together we walked up towards Olympus.

When we got there, Zeus was currently making a lightning storm somewhere in the world. Then, Nico cleared his throat, catching my dad's attention.

"Lord Zeus, Thalia and I have come here today to inform you that we are now dating, and there is nothing you can do to split us apart, and I swear on the River Styx that I will never break your daughter's heart. I will not betray her. I will always be there for her. You have my word," Nico said.

I was surprised. Nico didn't strike me as the type that would say all that. I thought he was more of a quiet type, only speaking when he has something to say. I braced myself for my father's answer.

"Is that so? Well, normally I would strike down anyone who wanted to date my daughter, but since you have such strong feelings towards her, not to mention that Hades is your father and he would have my hide if I struck you down, I approve of this relationship. I hold you to your promise," Zeus replied.

Whoa. I totally did not expect that to happen. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding, and I hugged Nico, glad he was still alive.

"Now, off you go. I have some business to attend to. I shall return you to camp, as a favor," Zeus said, before snapping his fingers, sending us back to Camp Half-Blood.

When the light died down, we were indeed back at camp. In fact, we landed on the Big House's roof. I looked down, and paled. So high up…

"Thalia, calm down, I'll get us down," Nico reassured me. He carried me bridal-style, and he jumped off the roof.

"Nico, are you insane?! Do you want to…"I screamed at him, and then I noticed that we weren't falling to our deaths. A bunch of skeleton birds carried us down to the ground safely.

"Whoa, I never knew you could do that," I said, extremely surprised and a bit impressed.

"I just discovered that power a few days ago. Handy when you need to jump off stuff," Nico replied, smiling.

"Well, we should get back to the game. To kill Percy for giving us such a hard dare," I said.

"Alright then, lead the way, Miss Thalia," He bowed.

Everyone was surprised when we came back in, seeing us both in one piece.

"Alright, let's continue the game," Leo said.

Nico spun the bottle, and it landed on… Leo!

Nico then smiled, with that evil grin that was kind of cute.

"Alright Leo, truth or dare," Nico asked.

Leo, being the hyperactive idiot that he is, said, "Dare, Death Boy."

Nico then said, "I dare you to… dress up like a clown, go over to Rachel, and start dancing "I'm Sexy and I Know It" right to her face. When she tries to leave, you must follow her everywhere she goes, until the song is over."

Leo, being the hyperactive idiot (again) said, "Okay!"

Piper then got him a clown suit with a rainbow wig, and he walked towards Rachel's cave.

Everyone else, on the other hand, was following Leo, armed with cameras and camcorders. Then, he started dancing. Right in front of Rachel. Reyna was shaking her head, like she couldn't believe he was actually doing this. Rachel was, however, trying to get rid of Leo. For five minutes, Leo was just chasing Rachel, dressed up as a clown, dancing. And everyone caught it all on tape. By the time Leo was done, Rachel was panting heavily. Then she slapped Leo in the face. Hard. She then marched back to her cave.

Leo then walked back to Percy's cabin, with a still-fresh slap mark on his face. Then we continued the game.

Leo spun the bottle, and it landed on… Travis!

"Travis, truth or dare?"

**Alright! Longest chapter ever! Enjoy! And review! I will be starting a reading of the books series soon, so watch for that! Peace out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's chapter 16! Enjoy! I would like to thank all of my reviewers for giving me such awesome ideas! Like I said last chapter, watch out for a reading of the books series! I might try to squeeze all the PJO books into one fanfiction, so that's going to take a while. Also, I might start a Pertemis series, because they sound fun to do. Anyways, enjoy chapter 16!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (though I wish I did, and then I can make The House of Hades get published faster)**

Katie POV **(didn't see that coming did you?)**

By the looks of everyone here, I'm suddenly worried for Travis. Now, don't get me wrong, I think Travis might deserve what he's going to get after this.

Travis seemed to think about what to do, and then he said, "Dare, Nico."

"Okay then, I dare you to… Iris-message my dad and tell him that Persephone was great in bed last night."

Travis was beyond shocked. "Do you want me to die, Nico? Give me another dare."

"Either you do that or tell Demeter that you set her garden on fire. Your choice."

Travis, in my opinion, was screwed if he chose any choice, but I'm not going to tell him that.

Travis then said, "Fine, I'll talk to Hades. Someone get me a drachma."

Wow. Never saw that coming, I'm guessing he doesn't want my mom to be angry, since we're kind of dating.

Travis then whispered to me, "If I don't come back from this, I'll say this now. Katie, thanks for being the awesome girl that you are. I love you, no matter what ."

I blushed so hard I looked like one of the strawberries out in the camp fields.

Travis then went outside Percy's cabin. We all peeked through the window, with Nico as back-up just in case Hades _does_ decide to incinerate Travis to ashes.

Travis then made a rainbow, then threw the drachma in. "Iris, oh goddess of the rainbow, show me Hades, probably in the Underworld."

The rainbow shimmered to show Hades sitting on his throne playing with some sort of gaming device, then he noticed Travis.

"What do you want, godling?"

Travis was shaking, but he managed to choke out the next words. "Lord Hades, Persephone was great in bed last night."

He then swiped the Iris-message away and ran to Nico for back-up.

Needless to say, Hades flashed to camp, with a look beyond outraged.

"Godling, any last words before I bring you to the Underworld?"

Nico then stepped up between his dad and Travis. "Dad, calm down. It was just a dare. He didn't really bed Persephone last night."

Hades calmed down a slight bit, then said, "If any of you wish to stay in this world, don't presume to do something like that again." He then flashed out.

Travis was still shaking. I went up to him and gave him a slight peck to the lips. He instantly felt better.

"Thanks Katie," he said.

"No problem, after all, I can't leave my boyfriend like that now, can I?" I replied.

We then walked backed to Percy's cabin to continue the game.

Travis spun the bottle, and it landed on… Reyna!

"Reyna, truth or dare?"

**Alright! Done! Like I said, watch out for my upcoming fanfictions! I'll probably post the reading of the books as soon as I finish the Lightning Thief, then I'll continue on with the Sea of Monsters. That way, all the PJO books are in one fanfic. A definite first, and it'll probably be super long, so wait for that one! Also watch out for my future Pertemis fanfic! It seems that is all for today. Peace out! **


End file.
